Glitter In The Air
by BB-lover14
Summary: Something happens to Brennan but Booth is there to help her through it. Will be slightly angsty but full of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi i haven't written a new story in a while but I was listening to the lyrics of the song glitter in the air by pink and it inspired me to write this. I hope you like it I'm quite proud of it. It's not a songfic as such but i have included some of the best lines of the song at the top. These are the ones that inspired me. Thank you.**

**Have you ever thrown a fist full of glitter in the air?**

**Have you ever looked fear in the face and said I just don't care**

**Have you ever wished for an endless night?**

**Lassoed the moon and the stars and pulled that rope tight**

**Have you ever held your breath and asked yourself will it ever get better than tonight, tonight.**

**P!nk - Glitter in the air**

It was a cold winter night in DC, the tree branches were bare of leaves but caked in a fine dusting of snow. It was a clear sky meaning the full glory of the stars was on show. The moon was full and bright, lighting the snow that was covering the floor below in an eerie but beautiful blue Temperance Brennan was taking a stroll through the park, she loved walking in the moonlight. It gave her a chance to clear her mind and a chance to re-figure her thoughts. She was wearing a long grey wool trench coat and a matching striped gloves scarf and hat set. It may have been beautiful out here but it was extremely cold. She and Booth had just finished a case which had dragged on for two weeks; the victim had been a twenty one year old girl who had been raped, set alight and left to burn to death in the woods. She had been a first class honours student who had just been in the wrong place at the wrong time. She had been kidnapped as she walked back to her dorm by a complete stranger. She had been found in a shallow grave by a lady who was out walking her dog in the early morning light. They had found the killer eventually but he had left hardly any clues and any that where left had nearly been destroyed by the fire. She was glad that the case was solved and that the family of the girl now had justice.

She had been walking for around twenty minutes when she heard a strange noise behind her. She turned around to look but all she could see was a blackbird sitting on one of the branches above her. She just put the sound down to the wind and began to carry back along the path. She continued for another five minutes when she heard what sounded like light footsteps behind her. She slowly began to quicken her pace at the same time she was preparing to turn around and face who ever it was that was following her. Even though she had martial art training she was still scared at what she might turn around too . She could hear the footsteps getting louder and louder until she knew they would be about to reach her. With this she turned around, before she could work out the position of her attacker she was knocked to the ground by a swift hard punch to the side of the head. She felt so dizzy so disorientated her eye sight had become slightly blurred and she was unable to make out the face of the attacker. She tried to rise to her feet, she pushed up from the ground but a quick sharp kick to her ribs soon stopped that plan.

**What do you want from me?**She screamed due to pain and that fact she was so scared.

**Give me your purse and jewellery lady NOW!**Shouted the attacker back at her. She tried to rise one more time even though the pain searing through her chest was crippling. She was pushed roughly back down before the attacker ripped her bag from her hands and snatched the necklace she was wearing straight off her. This caused even more pain to rush through her body. With that he was gone just as quickly as he had appeared.

She was starting to feel the cold as her clothes became wet, from the snow on which she was laying on. She rose to a sitting position as it was still to painful to stand. This was when she noticed a crimson colour on the snow next to her.

That must be mine where is it coming from? She thought to herself. She bought up a hand to her lips. They felt puffy and she could feel a cut on her bottom lip. She lifted her hand up higher this is when she realised where the blood had come from she had a small laceration on her left cheek and her nose was bleeding. Her vision had started to clear she looked around her the park it was dark and empty no one had seen her get attacked. She needed to call someone but the attacker had her purse so surely he had her phone. That's when she realised she had been on the phone to Booth earlier and had placed her phone in her jean pocket instead of back in her bag as she normally would. She managed to slowly crawl over to a nearby by bench. She pulled her self up even though she was in tremendous pain from the kick to the ribs. She got into a sitting position and pulled out her phone she would call Booth she needed wanted Booth. She pushed speed dial 1 and hoped he would pick up.

Booth had gone home after dropping Bones back at her apartment, normally he would have gone in but she said she was tired. He didn't blame her he was tired too all he wanted was his nice comfy warm bed and a beer. The case had been so long winded and hard. It broke his heart to see that a innocent girl had fallen foul to an evil human being. He had changed out of his suit into an old FBI T-shirt and a pair of lounging pants and was currently watching a re run of an old game of hockey on the television. He had meant to go straight to bed but he got distracted by a phone call from Rebecca asking if he could have Parker for the weekend, as she and her boyfriend Captain fantastic were going away for the weekend. He didn't care where they were going he just knew it meant he got to spend another weekend with his son. He was thinking of things they could do together may he could get Parker to persuade Bones to come with them.

All of a sudden he felt a vibration in his pocket who was calling him at this hour it was eleven o'clock at night. He pulled out his phone and saw that the screen said Bones was calling. He pushed the answer button and said**Hi Bones you're calling late**. There was no reply all he could hear sounded like someone crying. This immediately scared him he sat up straight.

**BONES BONES! Are you alright talk to me Bones?**

**Booth I need you I um I'm in the park I um I have been attacked.**She said this while still crying so it was quite hard to make out what she said.

**Okay Bones do you know exactly where you are I'll come at get you. He said this while fighting to put his shoes and jacket on.**

**I'm near the fountain on the east side , I'm sitting on a bench please hurry I'm really scared.**

**Okay I'm on my way just stay talking to me on the phone all right?**By this point he had picked up his keys and left his apartment. His was just starting the car when he heard.

**Okay I think I can do that but your coming right please tell me your coming**.

He pulled out of the parking complex on to the main highway. He was about 10 minutes away but he was sure using his sirens would cut at least 3 minutes off that time.

**It's okay honey I'm about 7 minutes away I'll be there before you know it**. Opps he had said honey he hoped that she hadn't registered that part she hated pet names. Before he knew it he arrived at the east car park, he pulled in and quickly parked the car he didn't care if it wasn't even in a space. **Hey I'm here okay I'm nearly with you.**

He ran as fast as his legs would let him in the direction of the fountain. He rounded the last corner that's when he spotted her half slumped on a wooden bench.

**Bones honey I'm here its Booth.**

He put his phone back in his pocket as he crouched down in front of her. She was facing away from him so he was yet to see her injuries. He carefully placed his hand on her shoulder, with this touch she began to turn back towards him. He noticed that she was moving very slowly, when she had turned to fully face him he gasped even though the only light source was the moon he could make out a cut on her face and lip. He put his hand up so that it cupped her uninjured cheek and looked into her eyes.

Who did this to you who hurt you? He spoke in a soft voice in order to comfort her as she was still sobbing slightly. I don't know they appeared out of now where I didn't have time to react. They took my purse and the necklace my mother gave me. With this the sobs became louder. Booth stood up and embraced her in a hug, this is when he found out that she had been injured else where. As he hugged her she let out a small gasp of pain. He quickly let go. **Bones where else did they hurt you?**

**Just my chest they kicked me in the ribs.**

**Okay we need to get you to the emergency room, we need to get you checked out. Do you think you can stand up and walk for me?**

She nodded and started to rise from the bench when a large jolt of pain travelled through her body and she nearly collapsed back from the pain. Gladly Booth had realised this might happen and had a caught her in his arms.

**Okay I don't think that is going to work, I'm going to carry you back to the car okay.**

She wanted to protest but the pain she was feeling made it hard to disagree. He swept her up into his arm in a bridal lift while being careful not to further hurt her. Even though she was embarrassed and in pain she rested her head in the crook where Booth's shoulder meet his neck. Once he knew she was comfortable he made his was back to the car.

It took less than five minutes for Booth to arrive back at the car. Now this would be tricky he thought how was he going to hold Bones and unlock the car. He went to release her slightly so she could stand while he opened the door, but as soon as he released his grip she gasped in pain again. So he decided he would just have to open the door while holding her. He managed to manoeuvre the keys out of his pocket and press the key fob to unlock the car. He pulled the door open all the while being careful not to drop her. He pushed the seat back as far as it would go before saying

**Bones I'm going to set you down on the car seat , I know it is not going to be very comfortable but I need you to be strong for me can you do that?**

He felt her nod so he began to slowly lower her down, he could tell she was in pain because as he got her seated she gasped and grasped clumps of his jacket with her fists. He made sure she was as comfy as she could be and strapped her in. After Booth had closed the door and gone round to the driver's side, Bones moved her self ever so slightly so her head was leaning on the door and her legs were curled under her. Booth climbed in and started the car and pulled out of the car park then back on to the main highway.

Bones was feeling so angry with herself how had she let that man get a drop on her in the park. Why didn't she notice someone following her. Tears began to trickle down her cheeks again, Booth noticed this and had a feeling he knew why she was crying. She shouldn't blame her self. He wanted to find the man that had hurt his Bones and he wanted to do things that would hurt him. But he knew at the present time he just needed to be there to support Bones. So he put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze. The drive to the hospital only took 10 minutes but it felt like a lifetime to Bones every bump in the road and every turn caused her ribs to hurt even more. She knew Booth couldn't help it he was driving as carefully as he possibly could. He had tried to make general conversation but Bones wasn't in the mood for talking right now even taking deep breaths was making her chest hurt.

Booth pulled in a space for police and emergency vehicles only but he didn't care. He would move the car later when he would know Bones was going to be okay. As he opened the passenger door he half expected Bones to argue the fact that she could walk in to the emergency room but she didn't. As he began to lift her in to his arms again she just rested her head back on his shoulder and put her arms round his neck. He knew she was in a lot of pain if she didn't tell him that he didn't need to be that alpha male. When he had fully got a grip on her he walked towards the sliding front door of the ER. He found the reception desk quite quickly and proceeded to walk towards it. The lady sitting behind looked a bit shocked when she saw Booth holding Brennan in his arms.

**Hi how may I help you sir, What seems to be the problem?**

**My friend here was attacked in the park and she's in a lot of pain can we see a doctor?**

The lady behind the desk felt sorry for her but was just about to tell the gentleman that he and his friend needed to wait in the queue in the waiting room. This is when Booth pulled out his FBI badge and flashed it at the lady along with one of his charm smiles. Seeing the badge the lady immediately got up and headed through the white doors to the ER to get a doctor. She did admit to herself that the smile along with how good looking he was also swayed her a bit.

While they were waiting Booth with out realising leaned his head down and kissed Bones' hair while whispering it's okay honey were going to get you better real soon. However even though she was in pain she felt Booth kiss her and call her honey but rather than annoy her it seemed to comfort her slightly. The receptionist came back five minutes later with a lady who Booth assumed to be a doctor due to the fact she had a white coat on. The doctor came up to Booth and Brennan and introduced herself.

**Hi I'm Dr Contax, if you would like to follow me we will go to one of the exam rooms.**

Booth's arms were starting to hurt, He had been holding Bones for about 15 minutes. It wasn't the fact that she was heavy because she was in his mind to light but having his arms in the same position meant they were aching. He followed the doctor through the white doors and then down a corridor until they came to a empty exam room. The room was very bland looking the walls were white and the only furniture in the room was a bed and a chair. The doctor asked if Booth would be able to set Brennan down on the bed so she could examine her properly. Brennan was quite unwilling to let go of Booth she was so comfortable in his arms and she knew that it was going to hurt. After a bit of a struggle Brennan was finally laying on the bed in a position which was as comfortable as it could be for her. The doctor looked a bit shocked when she saw Booth's jacket. Booth looked down and then realised that he had a blood stain on the shoulder of his jacket were Bones nose and cut had bled on to it while he was holding her. The doctor went on to examine Brennan and took a note of her injures. All the time Brennan had Booth's hand grasped in hers.

**Okay Miss Brennan you …**she was interrupted by Bones who said it's Dr Brennan actually. This made Booth chuckle even when she was in pain Bones could still correct people.

**Sorry I didn't realise Dr Brennan your nose has stopped bleeding and it doesn't look or feel broken so that's good news. However I think you may have broken several ribs on your right side so I would like to send you for a x-ray. I just want to check that they are still in place and haven't moved. I will ask one of the nurses to get you some pain medication which should make you more comfortable. Also I'll get one of the nurses to clean and suture that laceration on your face. I think you are extremely luck that you only received minor injures. I'll come back a discuss treatment with you once I have looked**at **the x-rays.**

**Thank you Dr Contax they both said at the same time, with this Dr Contax left the room to go see another patient.**

True to her word a nurse who introduced herself as Julie came in shortly after the doctor had left. She had two paracetamols and two tramdols for Brennan to take to ease the pain. After making sure Brennan had swallowed them she went to get a dressing trolley so she could suture the cut on Brennan's cheek. Booth and Brennan were now alone again neither talked for a couple of minutes but then Booth heard Brennan talking very quietly.

**You okay Bones, I cant hear you are you still in pain, you want me to get the doctor back?**

**No umm I just wanted to say thank you for coming to get me and for staying with me.**

**Hey Bones you don't need to apologize I would do anything for you.**

**I know but I was so scared, I thought that he was going to kill me and however much I fought I couldn't get him off.**

With this Brennan turned her head away from Booth, she didn't like to show her emotions she didn't want to cry again in front of Booth. Booth put two fingers under her chin and made her look back at him.

**Hey Bones don't cry your safe now I wont let him ever hurt you again.**

He moved his hand on to her uninjured cheek and wiped her tears away with his thumb. The nurse came back and informed them that it was time for Brennan's x-ray.

**Sorry Mr Booth you can't go with her but you can wait here until she comes back.**

**That's okay I better give Angela a ring and tell what's happened anyway Bones. She will be angry if I don't let her know. I'll be here when you get back.**

The porters came in and wheeled Brennan out but she didn't let go of Booth's hand until they got into the corridor. Booth headed for the front entrance. Once he was outside he got out his phone and dialled Angela's number. It was midnight he just hoped she would answer. It rang three times he was about to give up when he heard a very sleepily voice say

**Hi Angela speaking**

**Hi Angela its Booth I need to tell you something but I need you to stay calm.**

**What's happened it's Brennan isn't it what's happened? If you've done something to hurt her I'll kill you Booth.**

**Brennan was attacked when she was walking in the park. She's okay she rang me then I went and got her. We are in the emergency room, ….**

He heard Angela gasp so he continued.

**But she is going to be okay she has got a cut on her cheek and lip. She is having a x-ray at the moment cause she might have broken a couple of ribs. But as I said she is okay.**

**Okay I'll be there in 10 minutes.**

Booth could hear Angela telling Hodgins to get up because they needed to go to the hospital.

**Okay I'll meet you both out the front.**

Booth didn't have to wait in the cold too long true to her word, Angela arrived 10 minutes later looking quite fresh with a very tired Hodgins in tow.

**Hi we can wait in the exam room for her she should be back soon.**

10 minutes later Brennan came back from her x-ray. Angela had yet to see her injures so she was quite shocked. A bruise had now started to form on her cheek from the impact of the attacker's fist. Angela was the first to talk.

**Aww sweetie you okay, why were you in the park by yourself one of use would have gone with you.**

**I just wanted to be alone to gather my thoughts, I'm regretting that decision now though.**

**It was horrible Ang I didn't think I would see any of you again**.

Angela walked over to the bed and pulled Brennan in to a hug. She had to be careful she didn't hurt her though. At this point Dr contax came back to give Brennan the news. Brennan unconsciously grabbed for the comfort of Booth's hand. Booth seeing this sat on the side of the bed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders to give her that extra support.

**Hi I have good news and bad news which one would you like first?**

**Good please**

**Okay you have broken two ribs on your right side but they have not splintered or**

**punctured any surrounding tissue.**

**I thought I might of.**

**The bad news is there is no really treatment for cracked ribs. The only thing we can do is strap your chest up for support. You will need to take regular pain medication which I have a prescribed for you. Also you need to rest for a least two weeks.**

**But I need to be at work.**

**You need to stay off work at least for a week, when you come back for a follow up next I will decide if you can go to work for light duties. Cracked ribs is a very painful injury to have. I would also suggest that you stay with someone for the next week as even simple tasks such as bathing and cooking can be very painful. I scheduled your follow up for next Tuesday. So I will see you then.**

She shook Brennan's hand before saying her goodbyes and leaving the room. Julie the nurse came back in with everything Brennan would need for the next week. She used a bandage to strap Brennan up and showed her how to apply it. She checked the sutures were okay and still in place then she gave the prescription to Booth.

**Hey Bones you can come stay with me if you like.**

**I don't want to be a burden on anyone.**

Secretly she wanted to stay with Booth he made her feel safe and secure. She was scared that the attacker might find her. He had her keys and purse he probably knew where she lived now. So she was relieved when Booth said.

**Bones it's not a burden I want you to come stay with me, I enjoy your company anyway**.

This statement made Angela squeal, she loved the fact that Booth was admitting some of his feelings. Maybe them living together would make them closer too because the sexual tension between them was starting to become to much. Hodgins however was glad to see Brennan was okay because he wanted to go back to his nice warm bed with Angela of course. Booth helped Brennan to stand up, now her pain was under control she was able to walk even though she did it very slowly. It took them 10 minutes to get back to the car, which was still in the emergency spot. They said farewell to Angela and Hodgins, who told them they would come over in the afternoon to see how she was and they would tell cam what had happened.

Booth opened the door and then helped a very sore Brennan get comfortable in the car before he headed back to his house. He decided that they would go and collect a bag of Bones' things in the morning. She was too tired to do it at the moment and it was one o'clock in the morning. He did however go to the nearest twenty four hour pharmacy to fill Bones' prescription because she would need the meds soon. He started talking to Bones on the way home about his plan, but she didn't answer. He thought that maybe she didn't want to talk but he soon realised that she was fast asleep with her head leaning on the door frame. She looked so peaceful he didn't want to wake her but they soon arrived at his apartment. He got out and carefully opened the passenger door.

**Bones honey we are home I need you to wake up so we can get in the apartment.**

She started to stir, so Booth brushed a strand of hair out of her face. This made her open her eyes and she found herself staring back in to Booth's.

**Sorry Booth I must have fallen asleep for a second.**

**Don't worry you can sleep for longer once we get you in the house.**

She manoeuvred herself out of the car very carefully and used Booth to support her as they walked to the lift. They were soon at his front door were Booth had to loosen his grip on Brennan's waist slightly so he could get out his keys and open the door. He walked Bones to the couch before he went back and closed his door.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N hey guys im really sorry i know it's been a long time since i've updated this story but i've finally graduated university and have a full time job as a nurse. My muse which had escaped me while i was stressed and upset has finally returned and i found my self writing a new chapter and a plan for the next few during a quiet period during my night shift. If you are still reading this thank you so much it means the world to me. I made a changes to the first chapter so you may want to return and read that one agian and i hope you love this one. Anyway enough of me chatting on with the story.**

Glitter in the air 2

Booth's POV

It had been a long night but finally Bones was beginning to nod off. I still couldn't believe what had happened to her that bastard would be found and he would pay I'd see to it personally. I given Bones her next dose of pain killers and helped her to get into bed. She would take my bed tonight as it would be more comfortable for her. She was so exhausted that she did not have the energy to change in to night clothes, but I couldn't let her go to bed in wet dirty clothes so I found a pair of old boxers and one of my old F.B.I t shirt's for her to sleep in.

**Hey Bones you need to get out of those dirty blood stained clothes why don't you get changed in to these in the bathroom. I'll wait out here for you. **

I could see she was about to protest when she looked down at herself and realised I for once was right. She took the clothes out of my hands and slowly made her way in the bathroom wincing with every other step. I heard the bathroom door close and I sat down on the edge of the bed to wait. If she needed me I would be close enough to hear her. I had been sat there for about 5 minutes when I heard Bones call through the door.

**Umm Booth can you do me a favour, I can't unhook my bra it hurts too much to reach round, could you do it for me?**

Oh my goodness for a second I couldn't answer I was just choked, did she just ask me to do what I thought she did. Wait grow up Booth you can do a simple thing like this for your hurt partner.

**Yer okay Bones unlock the door for me and I'll come in and help you. **

I heard the mechanism of lock snap back and the door opened slightly. I made my way towards the door.

**Bones are you decent**

God help me if she wasn't.

**Yes I got the shirt on but I can't undo the hook at the back of my bra. **

I pushed the door open with hand covering my eyes just in case she hadn't got the shirt fully on. It turns out she did she laughed and removed my hand from my face.

**You're such a prude Booth.**

I had to bite my lip, not only did she look adorable in my clothes but now she was standing in my bathroom asking me to undo her bra. What was this woman trying to do to me? Bones noticed me biting my lip, but gladly I don't think she was quite sure why I was doing it.

**Come here and turn around then Bones**

She did as she was asked and placed herself in front of me. I put my hand under and up the back of her shirt. As soon as my hand made contact with her skin I felt like it was on fire. I was trying to think of anything that would distract me from what I was doing. I quickly undone the hook and withdrew my hand. I let her remove the rest before directing her back towards the bed. I helped her get in then I pulled the duvet up to cover her, she fell asleep quite quickly.

I'm a gentleman so I waited until she was definitely asleep before I retreated to the couch picking some pillows and a blanket up out of cupboard on the way. I kicked off my shoes and took off my suit jacket, shirt and trousers leaving me just in my wife beater and boxers. I laid down and tried to get comfortable on this horrible lumpy couch I definitely needed to invest in a new one.

I tried so hard to fall asleep but my mind wouldn't let me, the night's events buzzed around my head. Why her? Why tonight? Why did she go in to the park alone? All she had to do was call me I would have been there in a heartbeat to walk with her. I'd ask her about that when she felt better. I've been trying to kid myself that I don't have feelings for her, but no matter how I tried to convince myself otherwise, I could get the fact that I still love her out of my head. Yes she had turned me down on the steps that day, yes it broke my heart, and yes I had tried to move on, I tried not to love her. I had met Hannah in Afghanistan, I love her but not in the way I love Bones. Hannah was currently on an assignment in New York and was due back tomorrow afternoon. I think I may need to have an important chat with her about us when she gets back. I don't think it is going to work, she is amazing but she isn't my Bones. I believe Bones loves me too but she has to discover that in her own time I can't push her towards that realisation.

Suddenly I hear a blood chilling scream coming from the direction of my room. I'm up in flash running in the direction of the noise grabbing my gun off the table on the way. As I approach the door I hear another scream and I arm my gun and bring it up in a position so that I'm ready to shoot. I slowly push the door open, gun goes first and I scan the room for an intruder but I can't see anyone. Then I realise Bones is thrashing around on the bed she is having a nightmare but the looks of it. My gun is lowered and unarmed as I approach the side of the bed. I place it out of the way on the side table before I knell down to her level.

**Bones your okay wake up for me.**

I place my hand gently on her shoulder hoping to calm her down. It seems to work the trashing seems to stop and she begins to wake.

**Hey Baby**

There I go with the pet names again she really will kick the crap out of when she is better she hates them. Her eyes slowly open and she takes in her surroundings. The next thing I hear makes my heart skip a beat, she sounds so innocent and kind of sexy. Her voice is quite raspy from the screaming.

**Booth**

I lean over the bed a bit more.

**Yer Bones it's me you were having a bad dream, do you want to talk about it?**

**I dreamt I was back in that park but this time he didn't leave he just kept kicking me.**

She started to sob and tears escaped and trailed down her cheeks. It made my heart break, to see her so scared she was normally such a strong confident person, that man had broken her.

**Hey Bones your okay he can't get you, come here.**

I pulled her as gently as I could into a guy hug and she sobbed in to my shoulder. We sat like that for what seemed like hours but in reality was only a few minutes, before she had calmed down and began to pull away. I let her lie back down on the bed and in her attempt to get comfortable again, she pulled on her side and she winced in pain. I looked at the clock she couldn't have any more pain killers for another 3 hours but I had a plan. I told her I would be back in a tic I knew exactly what would help. I grabbed a bag of frozen peas from the freezer and wrapped it a towel, ice therapy would help with the pain and would reduce the swelling. I thought why I didn't think of this earlier, I went back in to my room and passed the towel to Bones.

**You can put this on for 15 minutes then leave off for an hour it should help with the pain and swelling.**

She didn't argue as she placed the pack over the affected ribs, she hissed at first from the shock of the cold but it then seemed to have the desire effect.

**Thanks Booth**

**Hey don't worry about it try and get some sleep when the 15 minutes is up and I'll wake you when your meds are due. I am in the living room if you need anything. Night Bones.**

I started to head back towards the door when I heard her soft quiet voice say;

**Please stay Booth**

I stopped in my tracks was she really asking me that. She must have realised my hesitance because she spoke again.

**I don't want to close my eyes and be alone again Booth. I know it sounds childish but what if he is there haunting me in my dreams again.**

I slowly turned back towards her, her face was slightly lit by the moonlight that streaming through the gap in the curtains. How could I say no to her, not that I really wanted to anyway. Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears; she would probably tell me the morning that it was irrational to think that the man would find her and come back for round two. But at the present time that rational side of her had been pushed to one side and her vulnerability was shining through instead. I started to walk back towards the bed and when I got there I slowly climbed on and lay on top of the covers.

**Booth you will get cold if you lay on top get under the duvet.**

I removed my vest top as I got to hot at night but I wasn't going to tell her that as she was so insistent. I pulled up the cover and slipped underneath but I made sure I stayed as close to the edge as I could. Yes we had shared a bed before but that was only ever during cases away or while undercover, this was different it was more intimate, more personal. I just lay there a while watching her, until I could see that her breathing had evened out and I knew she was asleep. Now she was asleep I finally closed my eyes, when suddenly I felt the bed shift slightly. Next thing I know Bones had shuffled over to me and was now snuggled completely up to me. When I say completely I mean it, her head was now resting on my bare chest. Her body was now completely aligned to the side of mine, and her leg was draped between mine and her arm was splayed across my stomach. I first I thought that this might be uncomfortable due to her rib injury but she didn't wake nor did she hiss in her sleep. I had to whisper a few Hail Mary's at this point, I knew she probably hadn't realised what she had done but I didn't mind in fact I quite liked it. Although I now realised I really needed to have that important chat with Hannah tomorrow. I looked at the clock then closed my eyes it was three in the morning and I could grab a few hours' kip until Bones' meds were due at 6.

**A/N please review add and all that stuff it really makes my day after a hard shift at work. I may even send you a naked Booth or I may keep him to myself. Let me know if you like it so i can continue to write it :D.**


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for the reviews they are awesome here is the next chapter for you.

**Glitter in the air 3**

Hannah's Pov

I was so happy I had finished my assignment a day early and had managed to rebook my flight for tonight rather than tomorrow lunch time. It meant I could get back to my hunky boyfriend earlier than planned which was always a good thing in my eyes. The flight only took me one and half hours, I landed back in DC around 3 o'clock. I decided that I would go home and surprise Seeley. I hailed a taxi and settled in the back for the 20 minute drive to his apartment building.

The taxi driver helped me lift my bag out of the boot before he took his fare and drove off, leaving me standing on the pavement outside the apartment building. I was so lucky to have met a man like Seeley Booth he was amazing. I made my way through the front entrance and up the stairs to the right floor. When I got to the door I slowly turned my key in the lock and pushed the door open as quietly as I could. I didn't want to wake him just yet it would ruin the surprise. I parked my suitcase by the door and kicked off my heels. I removed my coat and hung it on one of the coat hooks, I noticed that there was a coat hanging up that wasn't mine and just put it down to the fact the Brennan must of accidently left it here after we all had dinner the other day. Not thinking else of it I slowly walked through the living room. There was a pile of Seeley's clothes by the sofa and a blanket and pillows lying on the sofa. Maybe he was watching a big game or he was feeling ill he often fell asleep while watching hockey games; I normally went and placed a blanket over him. I made my way down the corridor the only noise was the swishing of my jean legs rubbing together. I made it to our bedroom door I put my ear to the door all I could hear was his light snoring. I slowly turned the knob and entered the room. I was about to announce my presence when I realised he was not alone.

There was another woman in our bed and she was snuggled up to him. I had to bite back a sob that rose up my throat I had only been gone 2 days how could he do this to me, to us. I turned around and went to leave I can't deal with this right now. I heard someone in the bed shift slightly. I turned back hoping to God that they had woke up and noticed me.

It appeared they were still asleep, the woman had moved ever so slightly but now the moonlight coming through the curtains had lit her face. I could now see who the awful home wrecker was and I was so shocked. I recognized her it was Temperance Brennan my boyfriend's partner. Why was she shacked up to him they had always denied they were anything but friends yer right. I could not believe it I stormed out there as quickly as I physically could. I would deal with them both in the morning but at the present I needed to be alone. I would sleep in my office anywhere was better than here. When I made it outside I hailed a cab and didn't look back

Bones Pov

I was awoken by a bright light hitting my face. I slowly begun to open my eyes and realised the sunlight was streaming through a gap in the curtains. I went to turn over to face away from the light when I firstly felt a sharp shooting pain rip through my chest which took my breath away for a second and secondly I realised I was unable to move. Something or someone was holding me back, it was only then that I realised my head was laying on something that was warm, soft and moving. I lifted the covers up slightly and saw that mine and Booth's legs were tangled together. Well this could be interesting and embarrassing when he wakes up.

Every time I tried to move his vice like grip stopped me in my tracks. Sometime during the night his fingers had interlaced with mine as well. I have to be honest I don't really want to move away from him, I'm quite liking the feeling of being this close to him. Also laying like this was quite comfortable for my ribs so here I would stay with him holding me.

No matter what I tried and believe me I even tried counting horses I could not fall back to sleep. I found myself just lying there staring at his face while he slept. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps so at ease and he looks so handsome. Why did I say no to him that night on those fateful steps I could have had this every night. I mustn't kid myself though I know exactly why I said no, I'm not good enough for him he deserves someone that wants to settle down, get married, have kids and get a house with a white picket fence. I'm not sure I can provide all of that for him. He made a speech a few years ago in sweet's office. He said that:

"There is someone for everyone. Someone you're meant to spend the rest of your life with. All right? You just have to be open enough to see it. That's all."

I'm beginning to believe it I just wish that I had realised it before now because now he has Hannah. Don't get me wrong I like Hannah and parker gets on with her like a shed on fire. If Booth heard me say that he would correct me straight away sometimes I say phrases wrong just so I can see the smile on his face when he corrects me. Hannah is good for him she can give everything I can't but she is not me. Lying in this position with Booth suddenly felt very wrong. He was with Hannah now I can't imagine what she would think if she saw us like this, I can't imagine how hurt she would be. I tried to move again but his grip was just too strong so gave in to the side of my brain that was saying just enjoy it while you can.

It felt like hours but in reality it was only 15 minutes before I felt Booth begin to stir. I wanted to see how he would react when he woke to see the compromising position we are in so I closed my eyes and pretend to be asleep. To my complete surprise he didn't seem to move much at all, he didn't try to untangle from me. Maybe he was still asleep so I opened one eye slightly to have a look and I realise he is looking right at me. I quickly shut my eye and pretended to be asleep again when he spoke in a deep sexy morning voice:

"Bones I know your awake I saw you just look at me"

I ignored him and pretended to still be asleep when he began to tickle my nose with his free hand.

"Wakey Wakey Bones"

Two could play at that game with my free hand I began to tickle his ribs. I could feel him squirming under my touch; he then retaliated by tickling the back of my neck. Oh god I loved it when men touched me there especially Booth. I decided to step up the tickling it was now war. I started to push myself up but soon regretted that decision when I felt a stabbing pain shoot through my chest. I hissed and winced, Booth noticed and apologised immediately even though it was my fault.

"I'm sorry Bones I forgot about your rib injury please forgive me"

He was such a caring but silly man.

"Don't apologise it was my own fault."

This didn't seem to take the concerned look off his face.

"Hey let me get your pain meds they are due about now anyway."

Before I could say anything he was up out of bed and heading towards the kitchen. I missed his touch and warmth almost immediately. He returned about five minutes later holding the tablets and a glass of water. It was only now that I noticed that he was only wearing boxers, his perfect abs were on show and I couldn't help but look. He must have noticed because as he walked over to the bed he let one of his charm smiles light up his face. He put his hand out and said

"Here you go Bones two paracetamol and two tramadol for the pain."

He waited until I had swallowed them before taking the water back from me and placing it on the side. He plonked himself back next to me on the bed; although this time he was sitting up leaning against the headboard and a few pillows. He seemed to be staring at me; I couldn't work out why until he reached a hand up to my face and brushed a thumb over the cut on my lip and over the dressing on my cheek.

"I'm sorry that I let someone do this to you Bones, I should of been there earlier I should have known."

"Booth how could you have known that someone would attack me I shouldn't have gone out on my own for a walk in the deserted park but I needed to clear my head. Next time I want to do something stupid like that again I'll make sure I give you the cheeks up"

"Bones its heads up not cheeks up but thank you I appreciate it."

There was that smile again. He removed his hand from my face and reached over to pick something up from the side table.

"I need to call Cam and Director Hacker to let them know we won't be in today."

I went to argue with him about how I was fine but he placed a hand gently over my mouth and said:

"No Bones you are not going to work with broken ribs and I can't work without my partner so we are taking the day off. My rules today Bones okay."

He slowly released his hand from over my mouth, there was no point arguing with him I had learnt this over the years. So I just nodded. I pushed myself into a sitting position while he rang Cam. At first she seemed angry that I was taking the day off but as soon as Booth explained she seemed more shocked and upset. I heard her say she would come see how I was later and to take all the time off I needed. After Booth hung up he looked at me and knew he didn't have to relay what she had said as I had heard myself. Next he rang Hacker from what I could hear he didn't even seem angry he told Booth to keep in contact and that was it. Booth got up again and returned with a handful of DVDs.

"I thought we could watch some movies and then go out for lunch at the diner in a few hours?"

To anyone else going to the diner for lunch would seem boring but to me it was the best idea I had heard in days.

"Sounds good to me what are we watching first."

"The first Harry Potter movie I know you haven't seen any of them yet and it's time for an education."

I was intrigued to see this movie it seemed to be quite popular. Although I wasn't watching it for very long before I begun to nod off again, I fell asleep with my head resting on Booth's shoulder.

A/N review review please :) nxt chapter soon as long as i get good reviews


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N here is the next chapter for you :) Thanks for reading :)**

Glitter in the air 4

**Bones pov**

I woke up in pain, the position I fell asleep in obviously did not agree with my cracked ribs, although my mind seemed to like it. I had fallen asleep with my head resting on Booth's shoulder. I was quite surprised he hadn't moved but I soon realised by looking at him that he was fast asleep. I looked towards the television, the DVD we had been watching was now finished. The TV screen just showed the DVD screen saver. I wondered how long we had been asleep for I looked down at my watch. It read 3.30 that can't be right can it? Had we really been in lala land for that long? I didn't want to but I knew I should wake Booth up. I knew Hannah was due back today although I wasn't sure what time exactly. I couldn't begin to imagine what she would think and feel if she came back and found us like this. It was innocent just one friend helping another friend well at least I think that's how you describe this situation. Angela always says that Booth and I are more than partners or friends I suppose that could have been true if I hadn't said no to Booth on the steps.

I decided against waking him up quite yet, so I slowly take my head of his shoulder and climb off the bed. I really have to pee and it seemed my plan had worked until I put my feet on to the floor; I managed to find the only squeaky floorboard that Booth probably had. After it creaked I turned to look at Booth and he was stirring, he slowly opened his eyes. When he spotted me he gave me that famous charm smile of his. I always told him that it didn't have any effect on me but boy was that a lie! It turned my legs to jelly every single time! I must have lost balance whilst staring because Booth moved quickly from his position and ended up standing in front of me with his hands resting on my hips to steady me. I looked up to his face, though on the way up from looking at the floor I may have looked longinly at his abs. He still didn't have shirt on and I was enjoying the view. Once I looked at his face properly I could see that concern was etched over it.

"Bones are you alright?"

"Hmmmmmm" is all I managed to say, my eyes had returned to have another peek at those gorgeous abs. His hand waved in front of my face and it bought me crashing back to reality.

"Bones"

"Yes sorry Booth I was thinking about something"

It wasn't a complete lie because I was thinking about reaching out and touching his chest but I couldn't exactly tell him that. He seemed to accept this excuse though so I changed the subject quickly.

"I was just getting up to pee, so if you excuse me a minute" with this I turned to walk towards the bathroom when I felt something hold me back. I looked down and realised Booth still had a hold of my waist.

"Umm Booth you might want to let go or I might wet myself which wouldn't be a very pretty sight".

Now it was his turn to look embarrassed, he let go so quickly it was as if he had been burnt. When I returned back from the bathroom he was looking through his closet.

"I think I should take a shower before we go to the Diner Booth."

"Good idea Bones I'll join you."

I must have looked a bit shocked because he blushed almost immediately and quickly backtracked.

"I don't mean at the same time Bones, I mean I'll have one after you."

"I knew that's what you meant Booth."

Actually the image that ran through my mind when he said it was a much better plan!

"I'll go get your overnight bag out of the SUV back in a minute Bones."

He grabbed a t-shirt and jogging bottoms off the side and slipped them on and chucked on some training shoes before he grabbed his keys of the side and headed out the front door. We always kept a bag each in the back of the SUV that contained the essentials like a change of clothes, a blanket, and a torch. It also contained a small first aid kit, bottles of water and some snack bars. So we were covered for all eventualities! They were mostly in there in case we ever got stuck somewhere while on a case which barely ever happened these days. I grabbed a couple of towels out of linen closet down the hall while I was waiting, then I turned the shower on to let it warm up.

Booth returned 5 minutes later with my bag in hand, I took it off him and begun to rifle through it to find my clothes. I found a change of underwear and a pair of jeans but that was it. I was missing a shirt and a pair of socks I wondered if I hadn't packed them or for some reason I used them before. Mind you there was no point worrying about that now they wouldn't just magically appear. I could have worn the shirt from the day before normally but I seemed to have got my blood all over it last night and wearing the same socks two days in a row was just wrong.

"Booth can I borrow a shirt and a pair of socks please, I've misplaced mine?"

"Yeah sure, let me just have a look in my closet"

He reappeared with a small faded grey Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt and a pair of his famous socks which had green skeletons on. Wait those are the socks I got him three years ago for Christmas I didn't realise he still owned them.

"I hope the shirt fits, it's the smallest one I've got and I think you might recognise the socks by the the smile on your face."

"I'm sure the shirt will be fine, I can always knot it on one side, and of course I remember the socks! They are the ones I got you!"

"They sure are! Anyway if you need anything else just give me a shout, yeah?"

I just nodded as he left the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

**Booth POV**

I had been sitting on the bed for about 10 minutes watching T.V. when I heard Bones call through the door.

"Booth, can I have some help in here please."

I slowly pushed the door open with one hand while using the other to cover my eyes; I wasn't sure what state of undress I would find her in!

"How can I help Bones?"

"I can't wash my hair properly every time I reach up it pulls on my side and it really helps. It's really hard to do with one hand. Could you maybe lather the shampoo in for me? I can wash it out myself. "

I took my hand away from my eyes when I realised she was covered by a shower curtain, well when I say covered I could still see a faint silhouette of her body through it.

"I want to help you Bones, but you seem to be naked ..."

I trailed off unable to explain my reason.

"Don't be such a prude Booth, I'm not shy and I don't mind you seeing my body!"

That's the problem I would love to see that amazing body that she hides under her clothes, but then would want to run my hand over it. I suspected that would not be classed as normal behaviour for partners to undertake in, and I had Hannah. She must have sensed my discomfort as she said through the shower curtain...

"I can just stick my head around the curtain and pass the shampoo to you if that is better for you. That way you won't have to see me naked."

"Yeah Bones that sounds like a grand idea let's try that."

She passed me the shampoo and stuck her head round; I squirted the shampoo into my hands and then began to massage it into her hair. I started to recite all the saints I could think of. Even just doing it was torture, it didn't help that halfway through she let out a sexy sigh. I'm sure she didn't mean to or at least I hoped she didn't mean to. I lathered the shampoo as quickly as I could, once it was all foamed up, I made my excuses to leave.

"All done Bones, if you don't need me anymore I'll go back and watch the T.V."

"Okay I'll shout if I need any more help."

Oh God I hoped she wouldn't I don't know how much more I can take. After shutting the door behind me I jumped back on the bed and flicked to the sports channel, hoping to catch the highlights of last night's game. I heard the shower turn off about 15 minutes later and after another 10 minutes I heard Bones call out again.

"Booth can you come in here please?"

I climbed off the bed and headed towards the bathroom once again, and as last time the hand came up to cover my eyes. This time I had a strong inkling that she would be in a state of undress.

"I'm coming in now Bones."

"I know Booth I just asked you to why did you warn me?"

If only I could see that cute little confused look that she gets on her face right now, it was downright adorable.

"I need you to help bandage me up."

Why did that sound really dirty in my head I knew exactly what she meant, she needed her support bandage to be put back on but that's not what my mind was going towards. I took my hand away for eyes.

"I'm sure I can manage that, pass me the bandage."

Oh my goodness why did I agree to this, if Hannah could see me right now she would defiantly get the wrong idea. She picked up the bandage off the sink and turned around to face me, I was quite glad that she had managed to get her bra and trousers on already. Although this still meant I had a clear view of those ample breasts while trying not to stare at them I said...

"You need to be closer I can't do it properly with you all the way over there."

As she slowly shuffled towards me her cheeks were turning a slight shade of red, ha so she does get embarrassed I won't mention it though. I got her to hold one end of the bandage on her stomach as I slowly passed the other end hand to hand around her. I made sure it was not so tight she could not breathe but tight enough that it would support her ribs. She winced and hissed a couple of times during the process and I felt so sorry for her, I knew how painful cracked ribs could be. At the same time I felt like a naughty school boy , I got to basically run my hands over her curves as I made sure there were no creases in the bandage, it felt good real good. Once I had finished I taped the end and passed her my shirt to put on. As she pulled it over her head she let out a really big hiss, so I grabbed the bottom and pulled it down. I didn't realise as I grabbed the shirt I had unknowingly grabbed her hand too.

"Thanks Booth, I'll leave you to have your shower."

"You're welcome."

I reluctantly let her hand go and she left the bathroom and for a minute all I could do was just stand there and watch her leave. Snapping myself out off my reverie, I grabbed a towel out of the cupboard, placed it on the towel rail, got undressed and jumped in a much needed very cold shower.

15 minutes later I had finished my shower and had got dressed into my jeans and a old FBI t-shirt. I left my room and went in search of Bones. I found her sitting at my kitchen table reading a children's book of my shelf.

"I've never read that personally, it's one of parker's. Is it good?"

She looked up and gave me a smile.

"I used to read this with my dad when I was around Parker's age. Dad used to read it to me with a different accent for each character, always made me chuckle."

Her smile quickly disappeared, talking about her past even the good times always upset her slightly. I didn't blame her, if my parents had left me without any warning at age 15 I'd be sad to.

"Hey maybe you can read it like that to Parker sometime, he adores you. "

Her smile returned.

"Maybe I will. When do you have him again?"

This was normally a sore subject as Rebecca only let me see him when it suited her, but this time she was going away with captain fantastic on her own so I get parker.

"He is coming to stay for a week tomorrow actually, Becca's going away to Vermont."

"That will be good for you, anyway let's go to the Diner now; I'm really hungry we seem to have missed breakfast and lunch"

"Okay let me just put on my shoes and jacket and grab the keys."

Bones put on her shoes plus a coat and waited by the front door while I ran around trying to find both training shoes. I found one by the door and the other under the coffee table I have no idea how it got there though. I grabbed my leather jacket, picked up the keys and guided Bones out of the front door, my hand resting in that very familiar place on her back.

**A/N Next chapter soon hannah returns... Please review, add etc :) :)**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N thank you for the reviews here is the next chapter it is the longest one yet.

Booth's POV

I helped Bones to get into the SUV; you could see that every twist and stretch really hurt her. Once she was settled I went round the other side and got in. After a couple of ticks the engine came to life and I pulled out of the parking garage. It's only takes fifteen minutes through town to get to the diner. I switched on the radio and the first song that came on was 'Hot Blooded' by Foreigner. I could not believe my ears that was our song. I couldn't resist it I started singing along.

"Hot blooded check it and see, i got a fever of a hundred and three."

I looked quickly over to Bones, at first she resisted then she blurted out the next line of the song.

"Come on baby do you do more than dance? I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded."

By the time we had arrived at a parking spot down the road from the diner, we had sung the whole of 'Hot Blooded' at the top of our lungs. It just happened that the next song to play was 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol. I noticed while singing the very iconic chorus that Bones was staring straight at me. I couldn't work out why she was looking at me or if she realised she was doing it.

"If I lay here, would you lie with me and just forget the world."

As the song faded she must have realised that not only was she staring but i had already parked. Her cheeks went a slight shade of pink.

"Sorry Booth I didn't notice that you had parked, you should have said something."

Before I could think of a sensible answer, I said

"I like hearing you sing, you have a beautiful voice."

I must admit my first thought was 'fuck why did I say that' although it was a true statement. I was waiting for a backlash when she replied

"Thanks Booth"

And with that she looked away, so I turned the SUV off. I jumped out of my side and went round to open the passenger door for her, like the gentleman I am. She slowly got out of the SUV, I offered her my arm for support and to my surprise she took it. I locked the SUV and we walked the short distance to the diner. She let me open the door for her as well and the whole time she was holding on to my arm. We walked over to our normal table, I don't know why but we always sat here. We didn't have to wait long before Jackie the waitress we had now known for years came over to the table. As she got closer she gasped, at first we had no idea why but the she said…

"Dr Brennan what have you done to your face?"

It had seemed to slip my mind that Bones had injuries, I just saw through them to the beauty beneath. Her cheek was now sporting a nice purple/black bruise the size of a fist and her left eye was also sporting a nice bruise from the punch to the nose yesterday. Her lip had a small cut which was starting to heal and her cheek had a cut which had been sterri stripped closed at the hospital.

"I got assaulted last night in the park."

That was all she said on the matter so Jackie quickly changed the subject even though you could see she was curious about the back story.

"What can I get for you two today?"

Before Bones could even form a sentence I answered for the both of us….

"I'll have a large coke with a cheeseburger and fries and she will have a coffee with two sugars and a tofu salad please."

She wrote down the order and said she would be back in a second with the drinks. I looked over at Bones she looked quite annoyed.

"Why did you order for me?"

"I know what you like Bones."

"But what if I wanted something different today?"

"Did you?"

She turned red and couldn't look me in the eye.

"Well no actually but…"

"I don't see the problem then."

After that statement I gave her my famous charm smile. It seemed to have the desired effect as she didn't bring it up again. Our drinks arrived a short time later and the food after that. As soon my plate was put down I saw a hand come across the table and steal a fry.

"Hey get your own, they're my fries."

"I don't want a whole plate to myself, I only want a few."

She then proceed to give me puppy dog eyes, how could I deny her eating my fries after that.

"Fine but I'm having some off your coffee."

Before she could react I picked up her cup and took a big swig. Instead of being annoyed she laughed at me and said a really drawn out…

"Booooooth."

Then she let out one of the girlish giggles I had ever heard her do. I couldn't help but smile at her, but before I could say another word, I heard my name being called across the diner.

"Seeley."

There was only one person who that voice could belong to, Hannah was back. I knew exactly what I need to say to her but I still wasn't prepared. I turned around and faked a smile at her return.

"Hannah your back in DC."

I rose from my chair to greet her with a hug and a kiss on the lips. I didn't want to look at Bones right now I knew I would either see jealousy or pure hurt in her beautiful blue eyes. This was going hard enough to do without seeing that look on Bones' face. As I released Hannah from embrace I heard her gasp and say...

"Temperance oh my goodness what happened to you?"

I wondered when that topic would come up.

Bones' POV

As soon as his name was said Booth's face crumpled but I had no idea why, he should be happy to see his girlfriend. I saw him false a smile as he got up to greet her. As soon as they embraced I had to look away I couldn't stand it, it's me who he should be kissing not her. I have never experienced jealously before, I couldn't believe how it made me feel. I felt like my insides where boiling with rage. I was so deep in thought that I didn't even register that they were no longer hugging. Hannah was now standing directly in front of me and seemed to asking me a question.

"Temperance oh my goodness what happened to you?"

I simply replied…..

"I was attacked last night in the park."

The look of shock on her face was priceless maybe I should explain it further.

"I went to the park for a walk by myself when I got mugged. He took my bag and my jewellery."

I unconsciously reached up to feel the sore area on my neck.

"He hit me in the face, pushed me to the floor and kicked me in the ribs several times then he just ran and left me lying there."

This time my hand went to my side, to the area that I got kicked in, my ribs twinges at the memory. Booth was now standing next to me, I felt his hand rest on my left shoulder and he gave it a little squeeze. He knew that the night's events were still very raw in my mind. I was still scared that the man would find out where I lived and would return for more. I leaned slightly into Booth's touch. Hannah gave me that sympathetic look that people give to victim like they feel their pain. She didn't know anything about what I was feeling. As quickly as Booth hand went on my shoulder it was removed and Hannah spoke again.

"Do you have any permanent damage?"

"I broke 2 ribs on the right side which will heal with time and a bruise and cut to my face that will fade."

She gave me that look again and this time I wanted to punch her. I am a strong woman how dare she look at me like that, like I'm weak and feeble. I managed to calm myself before she asked her next question.

"Did Booth find the guy yet? My fella is good at that."

"No not yet."

Booth must have sensed my discomfort because before I could say anything more he had asked Hannah for a word outside. I had no idea what he needed to talk to her about but I was curious to see what would happen. I could just see them standing outside by looking through the diner window to the left of me. It seemed that the conversation started quite well because Hannah gave Booth another kiss on the lips. Then suddenly her facial expression changed dramatically she seemed to quite upset after Booth told her something. The next thing I knew she was staring straight at me through the window and she didn't seem very happy with me. I had to know what was happening so even though my ribs protested I pushed myself up from the chair. I made sure to put enough money on the table to cover the bill before I made my way outside to the now arguing couple. As I went outside I nodded to Jackie and she nodded back. I don't really know why you do it but Booth had once told me it was a way of politely acknowledging people. As I stepped outside I could hear snippets of their argument.

"I should have seen this coming you two have always seemed too close."

"Hannah don't you dare bring Bones in to this, that is not the reason and you know it."

"Don't lie to me Seeley we both know that she is the only reason for all this."

I couldn't help but interfere; I wanted to know why my name kept cropping up.

"Don't bring me into what exactly?"

Booth's POV

One minute Hannah and I were arguing outside the diner alone, the next minute Bones is standing beside me asking why her name keeps cropping up. I must have been so involved in the argument that my sniper senses did not hear Bones creep up behind. This is not how I imagined breaking up with Hannah would go and yes it was true I am breaking up with her because I love Bones. How was I going to explain this to Bones too, I had planned to tell her later back at mine when we were alone. I had even gone through in my head how our big chat would go. That was all ruined now how would I sort this mess out; the only thing my mind could register now was the word bugger on loop. Hannah spoke before I could even form a word, bugger bugger bugger….

"Booth is breaking up with me because of you temperance."

"I don't understand why he would do that we are just partners and best friends, he loves you."

"Oh seriously don't give me that crap right now, no one believes it. I saw you two together in Seeley's bed last night. That in no way was that the just partner's crap you reel out."

Bones face just dropped, she was stunned and so was I. When did she come in and why didn't she wake us up I was really confused. I started to explain what she had seen last night when she interrupted me and she looked pissed off big time.

"Hannah you have completely the wrong idea…"

"When I moved here Seeley I expected that you would have close relationships with people around you because this is your home. You talked about Temperance all the time when we were in Afghanistan and I thought it was due to the fact you had been partners for a long time. I was really excited to meet this person you went on about like she was the best thing sliced bread. It was when I saw you two interact with each other for the first time; that I noticed that there was something more you were not tell me. It all started to fit in place the bickering, the eye contact, the lingering look when you think the other is not looking, the way Angela raved about you two and the accidental touching. And temperance pay attention to this bit the way you both love each other

but can't admit it to the other.

Suddenly Bones spoke up

"We were in Booth's bed because I had a horrible nightmare about the man who mugged me. Booth was making sure I was okay."

"Temperance you are so stupid and naive for a genius sometimes. I was warned before I came to DC by my boss that you were a cold fish and to be careful. At the time I just put it down to the face that you were left by your parents at the age of 15; abandonment issues."

Bones looked angry and upset and I was pissed. I stepped back to stand next to Bones.

"How dare you and how did you find that information out?"

"I'm a reporter, Temperance it comes as part of the job description detective work. You can't be too stupid though you knew how to steal my man from me."

Hannah had taken a step forward into Bones' personal space and was basically up in her face. The next bit I think hurt Bones the most and there was nothing I could do to stop it, I growled...

"Hannah stop."

Even that didn't seem to stop the onslaught that was coming.

"Was it really just a nightmare you had last night or was it a secret ploy to get Seeley into bed with you."

That was the last straw I have had enough of this crap, how dare she talk to Bones like this. I looked at Bones, I could see the tears forming in the corner of her eyes; I could also see that last night had temporally taken the fight out of her. The walls that I had taken so long to break through were making their way back up. I stepped in between them.

"Hannah that is enough, just because we didn't work out does not give you the right to attack Bones. You are no better than that thug in the park last night. Get your stuff out of my place and leave now I don't ever want to see you again."

She seemed to take the hint that I wasn't going to back down, without another word she stormed off. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I thought no one talks to the one I love like that. I turned back to Bones one tear had escaped and was now making its way down her cheek. I did the only thing I knew; I stepped towards her and pulled her into my embrace. I wrapped my arms around her torso and held her as tightly as I could without hurting her. A few seconds passed before she caved in and let her self embrace me back, her arms wrapped around my neck. Her face nuzzled into my shirt and I could feel hot salty tears fall on to my chest. She began to softly sob the noise broke my heart. All I could think off at that moment was a song that popped into my mind, it strangely seemed to fit the moment and before long a felt myself softly singing it aloud.

"Anywhere you are I am near. Anywhere you go I'll be there. Anytime you whisper my name you'll see how every single promise I keep, cause what type of guy would I be if left when you needed me most. I know I'm going to be standing by her side tonight, I'm going to be by her side."

We just stood on the side walk in each other's arm for what seemed like hours but in reality was about ten minutes. The heaven's opened and I could feel cold rain droplets slowly hit my skin. It appeared Bones noticed this too because she pulled back and said...

"Thanks Booth, I don't know what came over me."

"Hey no worries lets go home Bones."

I meant 'let's go back to my apartment' not home but she didn't seem to mind the Freudian slip. We ran back to the SUV the rain had started to come down harder, my hair was becoming damper by the second. After we got in Bones asked a question…

"Can we stop by the lab and my place on the way back?"

"Yes sure thing Bones although I understand why you want to pop by yours. You are going to need some more clothes but why the lab?"

She looked down and started chuckling, I couldn't work at why. She was laughing so hard that tears started to form.

"You okay?"

She looked back down at herself then looked at me.

"No wonder Hannah thought we are together I'm wearing your clothes, and that is not something partner's do."

She carried on laughing to herself and I couldn't resist joining in. I'd forgotten that she was wearing my top today, it was my favourite and Hannah knew that; no wonder she looked pissed off at us. The laughter calmed down and she spoke again.

"Anyway I need to pick up my laptop and a couple of files so I can do some work at home and I promised to see Angela today."

I suddenly felt a buzzing in my left pocket. I pulled out my phone and saw that Rebecca was ringing.

"Hi Becs everything okay?"

"Hi Seeley I know its short notice but can you have Parker tonight instead of in the morning? Brett's mother has been taken ill, we need to head up there tonight."

How could I say no to my own son. My chat with Bones would have to wait until he was asleep.

"Sure Becs I can take him what time do you want me to pick him up?"

"Is six okay? From mine?"

"Yes that's fine. I have Bones staying with me at the moment she got attacked last night, I'm helping her recuperate. Is that okay with you?"

"That is fine Seeley I like Temperance she is good influence on Parker and he adores her. It is good to see you two getting along again. Tell her to feel better soon form me and make sure you catch the guy who did it. I'll see you in a bit then?"

"Thanks Becs I will let her no you send your love. Let Brett no we are thinking of him at the time too. See you at six."

With this she hung up and I relayed the information and she seemed quick happy at the prospect of having Parker over early. I put the SUV into first gear and headed out of the space in the direction of the lab.

TBC... Going to the lab and picking up parker...

A/N please review fav and alert :) next chapter soon


	6. Chapter 6

A/N sorry about the long wait work is manic i really hope you enjoy this chapter because i love writing this story. Random fact 3 I am British :)

Glitter in the air 6

_Booth's POV_

The drive to the lab takes five minutes in total, I park the SUV in my allocated spot and jump out. I go to the other side and help Bones step down, I lock up the car and we head inside.

_Bones' POV_

I am quite nervous about what my friends reactions to my injuries would be. I know that they know the basics of what had happened to me last night, but will they want more details. I am still having trouble acknowledging what happened last night myself. When Hannah had asked me what had happened I was able to give her the factual and clinical account. I don't know if I am strong enough to admit to anyone but Booth out loud that I was scared. I thought at points I wouldn't make it out of the encounter alive. I thought that I would end up lying on my own examination table with them all trying to discover who killed me. I didn't want to break down in front of them, even though I know they would comfort me it would make me feel weak again. It would make as weak as I was last night in that park. I still don't understand how I let the attacker get the drop on me I am trained in two types of martial arts, I even have a marksman's licence but I was helpless. I had to just lay there and take the kicks and punches. I had to hope that he would stop, hope that I would see Booth again.

As we pass the security guards I can see that they are feeling sorry for me it is written all over their faces. It angers me that they are looking at me like I am a helpless abandoned puppy, I just want to tell them to stop. Booth must have felt me tense up because the hand that was resting on the familiar small of my back has moved. He now has his arm draped across my shoulders and he has pulled me slightly closer. I feel his breath tickling my neck as he whispers…

"Ignore them Bones, just take a deep breath they don't know you like I do. I know that you are amazingly strong on the inside and outside."

He squeezes the top of my left arm with his hand. The touch is enough to send a pleasant shiver down my arm, I turn to him and give him a slight smile. I look back before taking a deep breath and whispering back to him.

"Thank you Booth."

He gives me a charm smile back I can see it out of the corner of my eye. He always knows the right thing to say, sometimes I think he knows me better than I know myself. Before I could continue my musings I hear Angela say mine and Booth's name. I look up towards the platform in the middle of the lab and see Angela waving at us excitedly. I quickly wave back and give her a slight smile, this seemed to be all she needed, she quickly moves of the platform and heads towards us. She runs down the steps and halts just in front of us.

"I've missed you today huni."

She takes a step forward and pulls me into a gentle hug which I gladly return. For a while it seemed like she was never going to let go but she does. Poor Booth though he had been unable to retract his arm from my shoulders before the hug, so he had awkwardly but politely just stood there. It was now Booth's turn for a hug, I smirk slight as she pulls him in for a big bear hug. As she pulls back she says..

"So Agent Studly Hot stuff you better be looking after Brennan properly for me."

Booth smiles and replies…

" Only the best for my Bones Angela."

I let the "my" part of the sentence slide just this once and anyway I quite like it but I won't tell him that. Before Angela can say another word Hodgins and Cam appear by her side. They both give me gentle hug before Hodgins' asks the question I have been dreading, the one I had hoped to avoid at all costs.

"How are you doing today Dr Brennan?"

Now shall I give him the simple answer of I am fine, little sore but getting there or does he want the in-depth answer of I feel like crap, I hurt all over and I'm scared that the mugger knows where I live. I decide to go with simple…

"I'm okay thank you Hodgins. I'm a tired and a little bit sore but I'm slowly getting there."

I should have realised that Angela knows when I am holding something back because she looks right at me and says…

"Don't lie to us Brennan, how do you really feel? I want a honest answer not a clinically detached one."

I don't want to do this not here , not like this and not now. I try to tell Angela this but before I can get the first word out she gives me this look like she knows I'm going to try and avoid it. I give up and just answer her truthfully….

" I feel like crap, my ribs hurt with every inhale and exhale. My cheek still stings from the punch and cut. My lip is sore and swollen. I wish the events of last night and my injuries would just fade away. I wish I could relive my day yesterday so I could learn not to go into the park alone at night. I wish that that man had never mugged me, I wish he would of just passed by me. I wish that he wouldn't haunt me every time that I close my eyes or when I try to go to sleep. I wish I could look in the mirror with out this staring back at me. I wish that every little creak or rustle wouldn't scare me half to death."

I look straight down at my feet and I feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I take a deep breath which causes me to gasp in pain and in turn causes another tear to trickle down my cheek and splash to the floor. I would of never normally said that but it was like as soon as I started to talk that a floodgate had been opened and I was unable to close it again.

"I'm so sorry Brennan, I should of never pushed the subject."

I look back up to see that Angela is crying in fact they all are even Booth and he already knew all of that. I feel more wet hot salty tears run down my cheeks. I feel Booth put his arm back round my shoulders and he steers me towards my office, he knows that all I want at the moment is privacy. He takes me towards the sofa and directs me to sit. He sits down next to me and pulls me into his side. My body contorts to his perfectly and I lean my head to the side and rest it into the crevice between his shoulder and neck. Surprising I feel at home in this position. He looks down at me and he seems to realise that I am fighting to keep the tears back, I am trying so hard that it is making my eyes sting. He just simply says…

"It is okay to cry sometimes Bones, no one is going judge you for it especially not me. It shows that you are human like everyone else."

So for the third time in 24 hours I let myself cry in Booth's company. He gently rubs circles on my arm with his thumb in a soothing manner while I let my emotions run free. He leans his head down and rests it on top of mine and pulls me closer if that is at all possible.

_Booth's POV_

It is breaking my heart seeing her like this, this is not my Bones. My Bones would have put her walls up by now and would have shut us all out. Even though I have been pushing at her walls, pushing so that she will let me in. I am glad to see that she is making her emotions and feelings more accessible but at the same time it scares me. I have never seen her breakdown and cry in front of that many people before. People have told me that she didn't even cry at my funeral. This is not normal, that bastard has broken her and I don't know what do to help. All I can do now is comfort her and hope that that is enough.

Tomorrow will be a equally hard day as tomorrow we have to go to the Hoover building so Bones can give a statement on the events of last night. I don't want her to have to relive those moments again, but if she doesn't we don't have a chance in hell of catching the mugger. When we finally get him and I get my hands on him well I don't want to think about what might happen. I don't want to lose my job but no one touches Bones and gets away with it.

I have been sending up prayers to him above so that he may give me the strength to support Bones every step of the way. I have prayed that the mugger will be bought to justice and pay for his crimes. I pray that Bones will get through this and it won't rule her life. I won't tell Bones that I have been praying though it will only lead to the normal conversation of religion that we go through. The conversation were she questions my belief system.

I can't believe how comfortable I am just sitting here with Bones wrapped in my arms. It is almost like a dream, a dream I don't want to ever wake up from. That's when I hear a light tap on the office door.

_Bones POV_

I am feeling quite comfortable in this position in Booth's arms, the tears are slowly beginning to subside. I reach up a hand and start to swipe at the wetness on my cheeks and nose, when I hear a light tap on the office door. Booth slowly releases me from his hold and he leans forward to grab me some tissues out of the box on my coffee table. He knows that I don't want to be seen in this state so he waits for me to compose myself before he says…

"Okay you can come in."

The door slowly opens a fraction at a time, it is obvious the person on the other side is not sure what they will find when they open it fully. A head pops around and I see that the visitor is Cam. She has probably come to check that I am holding up okay.

" Hi sorry to intrude, but I just wanted to let you know Dr Brennan that you can have all the time off that you need."

" Thank you Cam I appreciate that, I am not allowed to return for a week anyway Doctor's and Booth's orders. I will let you know how the next Doctor's appointment goes."

I give her a slight smile and she turns to leave.

"Oh and Cam please call me Brennan we have been friends too long for formalities."

"Okay if you need anything let me know Brennan and you too Seeley."

She smiles back before she exits the office and closes the door behind her. I turn back towards Booth, there is something about the way he is looking at me but I don't know what it is. Although I can see I twinkle in those chocolate brown eyes of his. He pushes himself up to standing and reaches out a hand.

" Shall we go home Bones?"

I'm not going to correct him, it is his apartment but yes it does feel a bit like home to me now. I have spend so many nights there filling out paperwork, eating Thai and watching movies that it does seem quite natural to go there. Although I need to get some things first…

"I need to grab my laptop and a few files to work on first if that is okay?"

"Sure thing Bones."

I reach out my hand and he grasps it in his and help me to stand. He waits as I make my way to my desk and I pick up my laptop and a couple of limbo files. He places his hand on the small of my back and directs me out of the office. He turns off the light , locks the door and we head towards the main entrance.

A/N thanks for reading much appreciated. Next time ... Picking up Parker and more...

See that button below that says review please do. It makes me happy to know if people are enjoying my story.


End file.
